Starcrossed Lovers
by MissJulia
Summary: Tommy and Lil's parents get into a fight and they're left separated. R&R please. First Rugrats story. TL. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Goodbye Forever?

**Star-crossed Lovers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Rugrats or the characters.

**Chapter 1 Goodbye Forever?**

Tommy Pickles was 15 years old (at the time). He loves making films and directing them. He seemed very happy on the outside, but in the inside, he was very hurt. Lil Deville was also 15 years old at the time. She is your average typical teenage girl. She loves doing her hair and makeup. Just like Tommy, she was happy on the outside, hurt on the inside. Tommy and Lil had been neighbors since they were newborns, until last year. Tommy's parents, Didi and Stu, and Lil's parents, Betty and Howard got in to a huge fight.

-  
**Flashback**

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL US HOW TO RAIS OUR CHILDREN?" yelled Betty.  
"WE DIDN'T!" screamed Didi. "YOU'RE THE ON E WHO TOLD US HOW TO RAIS OUR CHILDREN"  
"I THOUGHT WE WERE FUCKING FRIENDS, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG YOU BACK STABBING BITCH!" screamed Betty.  
"WELL WE WERE UNTIL YOU BECAME SOME SORT OF BITCH!" Screamed Didi in reply. "Phil, Lil, we're moving with your grandmother across town. Don't say anything to this bitch and her family." Said Betty, trying to be calm. "But Mom-" said Lil "No buts, I'm serious this time." said Betty.  
"This is not fair. She's moving us to a place that's close but far enough from our friends." Whispered Lil under her breath. "I love Tommy so much."

"What's wrong mom?" asked Tommy.  
"I got into a huge argument with the Deville's." Replied Didi "Now they're moving. They got what they deserved." "Why do my parents get like this? They ruined friendships for me." Said Tommy off to the side. "  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day went by, then a week, then a month, then a year. Tommy thought for sure they would come back. After all, they didn't have a for sale sign up.  
Tommy was so hurt when the for sale sign finally came up. Little did he know, Lil was just as hurt.


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter 2 The Phone Call. 

Tommy knew that he had to tell Lil how he felt, so he made up a plan. Next time his parents and little brother, Dil were out, he would call Lil from his cell phone so no one else would find out.  
The next evening his parents went food shopping and Dil was at the movies with his girlfriend. Tommy was free to call Lil. His heart couldn't stop pounding. He dialed the number slowly and carefully 854 7989. It was ringing. Tommy's heart was pounding faster. Lil picked up and said "Hello."

"Uh…hi Lil." said Tommy nervously.  
"Oh my god Tommy, I miss hanging out with you." Said Lil. She had recognized the voice right away.  
"Uh…Lil there's something that has been bothering me since the day you left." Said Tommy. Now his heart was beating faster and it was getting harder for him to breathe.  
"What's that Tommy?" replied Lil.  
"Lillian Deville, I love you so much. You mean everything to me and I can't stop thinking of you." Tommy finally spit out.  
"Good." said Lil in shock.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" answered Tommy.  
"Now it's my turn." Said Lil. "I love you too Tommy. You are the world to me. I miss you everyday"  
"Lil, do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Asked Tommy.  
"If we make it happen we will." Said Lil. She couldn't stop smiling. "Tommy…I just want to be in your arms. Ever since I moved here, my life has sucked majorly. You'll make my life feel okay"  
"Lil, I want to be the one holding you. I miss you and my life is never going to be the same until I see you again." Said Tommy smiling.  
"When will we be able to see each other again?" asked Lil. "Chuckie's party is next week," said Tommy. "We can meet up there." "Sounds like a plan." Said Lil.  
"I love you Lil.," said Tommy.  
"I love you too" Said Lil.  
"Bye Babe." said Tommy.  
"Bye Tommy. See you next Friday." Said Lil


	3. Tommy's Journal

Chapter 3 Tommy's Journal 

_Tomorrow is the big party. I get to see her and I'm so excited for it! I'm going to stay true about wanting to hold her. If we were ever to get a moment alone, we can sneak into the bedroom. I want to kiss her so bad. Better yet, make out with her. I want to go further, but I'm afraid she doesn't want to. I'm going to bed now and get my sleep for the big night! Good night.  
--- Tommy_


	4. the party

Chapter 4 The Party.

Tommy arrived at the party at 7:00 PM sharp. Lil wasn't there yet. He figured she'd be late because she lives farther than him.  
Finally after an hour, Lil came in the door. She looked more beautiful than ever.  
"Hi everyone." said Lil.  
Everyone came over to her. "So much for our moment alone." thought Tommy.  
"finally two hours later, the could be alone. Tommy took her to the bedroom and they both just sat ton the edge of the bed looking at each other like it has been forever since they have seen each other last. 


	5. In the bedroom

Chapter 5 The Bedroom

Lil leaned over and touched Tommy's hand. Tommy grasped it and with his other hand, he touched her hair. It was so smooth and silky. Lil took her other hand and touched Tommy's cheek. Tommy let go of Lil's hand and put both of them on her waist. Tommy was very turned on and hardly could breathe. Tommy finally leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. They kept kissing for an hour, until something else.  
"Tommy, I think I'm ready." said Lil.  
"What's that babe?" asked Tommy.  
"I'm ready to lose it with you." Said Lil in amazement.  
Tommy was really happy. He took out his wallet and pulled out a condom.  
Tommy took off Lil's shirt, and then she did the same to Tommy. Then Tommy unhooked her bra. Then Tommy was really turned on because he saw what he never thought he would see on her. Next, he took off her denim mini skirt. She was wearing a pink thong under it.  
She said "I wore it just for you." and then she blushed and smiled. The he took it off. He was so happy.  
Tommy let Lil take off his jeans. Then his boxers. He slipped on the condom over his penis. He could feel it throbbing uncontrollably. He began kissing Lil all the way down. He stopped at her waist she said "no its okay go head, I love you." so he continued, kissing her extra hard in that area. Next Lil kissed Tommy all the way down. They were skin to skin. Tommy never felt this turned on in his life.  
Lil spread open her legs and Tommy went in. Lil thought "Oh God, there goes my virginity." It felt so good. She let out a sigh. Between going in and the kisses, Tommy smiled at her. This made her feel happy, more than ever before.  
They kept going until dawn. Betty thought Lil was spending the night with Kimmy and Didi thought Tommy was spending the night with Chuckie. They both knew what their parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 


	6. The Morning

**Chapter 6:**  
The Morning.

Tommy did'nt want this to end. Either did Lil. They both knw that they wouldn't see eachother for a while.

"Lil, I never felt like this in my life", said Tommy. "I love you very much."

"I never felt like this either." replied Lil. "I Love you too."

"We gotta do this again soon." said Tommy.

"Tommy...How did you get to be so good in bed?" asked Lil

"I don't know what you mean babe." answered Tommy. "This is my first time. I was saving myself for the right time and you abby girl are perfect for me."

"Oh, I love you Tommy." said Lil "You are perfect for me too."

Tommy leaned in and kissed Lil. Lil never felt so happy in her life.

"When do you think we'll see eachother again?" aksed Lil.

"Probablly at Kimmy's party in a couple months." replied Tommy in a sad voice.

"I don't think I can survive not seeing you for that long." Said Lil

"We'll have to talk to eachother through ways like texting, emailing, IM, and phone calls" said Tommy.

"Okay." replied Lil, feeling a little better.

"Lil..We can't tell our parents. That means we can't tell anyone even if they have an idea because they might tell them." said Tommy. "Now go pretend you're sleeping on the couch."

"Okay Tommy" said Lil "I love you, keep in touch."

"I love you too babe." said Tommy. "Don't worry, I will."


	7. IM Conversation 1

**Chapter 7:  
**IM Converstaion #1

Lil turned on her computer. In the background Mary J. Blige's "Be Without You" plays and was making Lil upset. Now she really hoped that Tommy was on. She signed on and there wa Tommy's screenname. Lil's stomach felt all fluttery and she was so happy.

**FilmMaker16:** Hi baby. I miss you.

**Babygrl1600: **I miss you too.

**FilmMaker16:** Its alredy been a week.

**Babygrl1600: **I know. I'm dying and we still have forever until we see eachother again.

**FilmMaker16:** I know. I don't know if I can wait that long. Ever since that night, I couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt.

**Babygrl1600: **Either can I.

**FilmMaker16:** II don't know why our parents have to ruin everything. I mean we could be together but not sneak around.

**Babygrl1600: **I know what you mean. ever since I moved here, everything has changed.

**FilmMaker16:** What do you mean by everything? You don't nhave to be scared. You know you can tell me anything.

**Babygrl1600: **Its horrible here..no one wants to be my friend. All the girls are spoiled roten, snobby, popular, and rich. All they care is if you have dsigner clothes, big sunglasses, and money. All the boys are athletic, strong, and are after every girl. You have no idea how many guys want to be with me and I feel horrible turning them down, but I love you. Phil fits in really good because he plays so many sports, but I stick out and feel like a loser. Also, all my parents do now is fight. I just want to move back there and be with you and the rest of our friends. I have to hide it because my mom will get mad and I would end up being grounded. I cry every night because I miss it there. But, I miss you more than anything and i just want to be with you again.

**FilmMaker16:** Aww, I"m sorry baby. I miss you so muchtoo. I really want to be with you.

**Babygrl1600: **I love you Tommy. You're amazing.

**FilmMaker16:** I love you too, but I'm sorry. I have to go I'll talk to you soon.

**Babygrl1600: **Tommy wait...

It was too late. Tommy alredy signed off. Tears started to run down her face. She couldn't stand her life anymore. She just wanted to be with Tommy. He was the only one that could make her feel better. Without Tommy Lil felt helpless and alone inside.


	8. Good News & The Plan

**Chapter 8:**  
The Good News and Plan

Two days later, Lil opened her e-mail and to her surprise there was an email from Tommy. It said:

Hey Baby,

I miss you very much. How are you? they announced an open school dance. Its this Friday and Kimmy said she's going to invite you. I'm telling you before so you don't make any other plans. Just act excited when she calls and tells you.

I love you,

Tommy

Hey Tommy,

I'm good now that you emailed me. I miss youtoo. Of course I'll go because that means I'll see you even soor. But there's a problem. How can we do eachother at the school?

I love you too,

Lil

Lilly,

We're going to have to make a plan. I'll sign on to IM you.

Love Tommy

A few minutes later Tommy signed on.

**Babygrl1600**: Hey Tommy.

**FilmMaker16**: Hey Baby. We need to make a plan.

**Babygrl1600**: I know. I need to be with you alone

**FilmMaker16**: How much money do you have?

**Babygrl1600**: 30..how come?

**FilmMaker16**: I want to see if we have enough money too get a room at that motel a few blocks from my school. I have 60 and its 70 a night, so we have enough, plus if we split the cost, I can buy you a surpise.

**Babygrl1600**: How would bwe get to the room without anyone being suspicous?

**FilmMaker16**: I can just not go to the dance. Everyone knows I can't dance.

**Babygrl1600**: I can take one of my parents cars and say I don't feel well so I can leave the dance early and meeet you.

**FilmMaker16**: That sounds like a good plan.

**Babygrl1600**: Okay, I'll see you then. I don't know if I can wait 3 days.

**FilmMaker16**: Don't forget your money. I can't wait to see you. I don't think i can wait either.

**Babygrl1600**: I love you and miss you.

**FilmMaker16**: Me too baby.

**Babygrl1600**: Bye, see you Friday.

**FilmMaker16**: Bye.

Lil couldn't stop smiling for the next 3 days. She was so excited.


	9. Plan In Action

Chapter 9:  
**Plan In Action**

Lil left her house at 6:40 so she could pick up Kimmy at 7:30. She was so happy and couldn't stop smiling.

"Why do you keep smiling?" asked Kimmy.

"Because I miss you guys andthis town." repliled Lil

"We all mis you too. Its not the same without you here." said Kimmy

"Anyways, who's coming ot the dance?" Asked Lil, even though she alredy knew the answer.

"Everyone except Tommy, you know he can't dance."

They both laughed even though Lil knew she was faking it.

Lil saw all her old friends, danced for a while, then realized it was close to 9. She was supposed to meet Tommy at 9:15. So she decided to fake sick by laying her head down in the cafiteria. Kimmy came in shortly after.

"What's wrong Lil?" asked Kimmy.

"I have a headache." answered Lil. Her heart was beating so fast. "I'm going to drive home."

"Are you sure you're okay to do that?" asked Kimmy who was concerned about her best friend.

"Yes. I have some Tylenol in the car." answered Lil.

"Okay, I hope you feel better." Said Kimmy in a soothing voice.

"See you next month at your party." said Lil.

"I'll miss you" said her best friend.

"Yeah, me too." said Lil.

She was so happy to be free. She was even more excited that she was going to see Tommy. She drove quickly to the motel. Tommy was waiting with a huge bouquet of flowers. She jumped out of the car and gave Tommy ad giant hug and kissed him with a lot of passion.

Tommy whispered "I missed you baby. I wanna do you right now."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Lil "Want you to do me so bad."


	10. The Motel

Chapter 10:  
**In The Motel**

Tommy pressed his hands on Lil's chest and started kissing her uncontrollably. He pushed her down on the bed after he took off her halter top and bra. He kissed her chest. Lil hardly could breathe.

"Oh god Tommy." said Lil, all out of breath. "Your so agrssive tonight."

He didn't reply. He was too busy taking off her jeans and panties, then taking off his jeans and boxers.

"Oh shit." Said Tommy

"What's wrong?" asked Lil

"I forgot condoms." said Tommy reluctantly.

"Don't let that ruin our night. I've waited forever for this night. Just go in, the pull out" said Lil, still out of breath.

So Tommy went in. He went hard and fast and made Lil squeal really loud.

"Oh dang Tommy." said Lil "You do it so good."

"I do it the best I can for you." he said smiling.

"Go some more." said Lil "I love this."

"You got to get me hard again." said Tommy.

So Lil kissed Tommy all the way down.

"You read?" asked Lil

"Yes baby." answered Tommy.

So he went in again. He went harder and faster this time becasue he knew that's how Lil liked it and nothing felt better in the world than making her happy.

This is the last time they went. They both were really tired. So, LIl fell asleep in Tommy's arms. She was really happy and Tommy could tell so he was too.

The next morning Lil showered and left. Both Tommy and LIl were sad to leave eachother. They just wanted to be with eachother forever. They still didn't understand why there parents had to ruin things.


	11. Oops

Chapter 6:  
**Oops.**

Lil was due for her period a week later. The day she usually got her monthly visitor eventually came. She didn't have her period yet. She was scared. She hadn't been late for her period since she first got it when she was 12. 3 more days had past and she still hadn't got it. She checked at least 3 times a day at school. She was scared to death.

One day at lunch Lil couldn't take it anymore. She just sat at a table and cried her eys out. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, are you okay?" said a girl.

Lil looked up and said "Not really."

"I'm Jessica Smith." said the girl. She didn't look like the rest of the girls at her school. She wor the same kind oc clothes as Lil and was nice.

"Hi. I'm Lil DeVille."

"I know I just met you but, can I help you?" asked Jessica.

"Only if you can keep a secret." said Lil

"I can." said Jessica.

"Okay then." said Lil. "I slept with the guy I love and now I missed my period."

"Oh my god." said Jessica. "Didn't you use protection?"

"No, he for got to bring condoms. I told him to pull out, but I guess that didn't work."

"Does the guy go here?" asked Jessica.

"No. He's been my best friend since we were like babies and he used to be my neighbor before I moved." said Lil. "and we moved because our parents got tinto a huge fight, so we sleep with eachother every time we go to a friend's party or there's an open dance at his school." answered Lil.

"It must suck having to sneak around." said Jessica.

"Yeah it does. I love him so much." said Lil, who wa tyrying so hard to hold her tears back. "My mom would kill me if she knew I might be pregnant and she'd kill me ten times worse if she knew it was his baby."

"Why don't you come to my house with me after school and you can take a pregnancy test." said Jessica. "That way if you're not pregnant, your mom never has to find out."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in the front of the school." said Lil. "Thanks Jessica."

"Your welcome." answered Jessica. "Want a hug?"

"Sure." said Lil.

They hugged and Jesssica said "You're gonna get through this girl, I know you can."

The next three periods felt like they were hours long. Lil was still scared out of her mind. What would she say to her mother if she was pregnant? What would she tell Tommy? After all, Lil felt like it was her fault for telling Tommy to go in even without a condom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil met Jessica and they walked to the drugstore. They bought a pregnancy test and as sanck. They walked to Jessica's house. Her hous reminded Lil of her old house next to Tommy's.

Jessica introduces Lil to her mom. Jessica's mom was tall and blonde, unlike Lil's mom. Jessica's mom talked quietly and soothing.

"Hi mom, this is Lil." said Jessica. "we're going upstairs to do homework."

"Hi Lil, nice to meet you." said Jessica's mom.

"Nice to meet you too." said Lil.

After that Lil and Jessica went upstairs. They wtook out the pregnancy test. They had to wait ten minutes to see the results. Those ten minutes were the longest ten minutes in Lil's life.

"What if your mom sees the package?" asked Lil.

"don't be afraid to tell her." said Jessica. "Seh's cool and we're close. She also realizes we're going to make mistakes."

"That's cool. I wish I was close with my mom." said Lil.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I have a twin brother." said Lil.

"That's so cool. It's only me and my mom." said Jessica. "that's probably why we're so close."

"What happened to your dad?" asked Lil.

"I never met him. My mom had me when she was 15, so she should understand your situation." said Jessica.

Ten minues finally passed by. Jessica looked at the test first because Lil was so nervous.

"So.." said Lil.

"Look yourself." said Jessica.

Lil looked and it was blue. She started to cry really hard.

"My life is over Jessica." Lil said between sobs.

"No it isn't." said Jessica. "You can hide it from your mom until you have a plan. But you should tell her in a few months, but you should tell your boyfriend."

"Are you guys okay?" aksed Jessica's mom.

"I ma, but I don't think Lil is." replied Jessica.

Jessica's mom came upstairs to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Lil?" asked Ms. Smith.

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life." sobbed Lil, as she showed Ms. Smith her pregnancy test.

"Aww honey, what happend?" asked Ms Smith.

Lil told her the whole story and Ms smith said that her and Jessica would help Lil through this.

"I got to go home. I have to talk to my boyfriend." said Lil.

Jessica and Lil gave eachother their phone numbers anmd screennames. Then Ms. Smith gave Lil a ride home.

"Don't worry honey, you'll make it through this." said Ms Smith. "I know I did."

"Thanks." said Lil. "You guys have alredy helped me a lot."

"Stayt strong" said Jessica. "I'll be online all night if you need me. If not, call us. We'll try to help."


	12. Is My Life Over?

Chapter 12:**  
Is My Life Over?**

"Hi mom, I'm home." said Lil.

"Where were you?" asked Betty.

"I was at my friend Jessica's house." said Lil.

"Oh, you should call next time." said Betty.

"I swore I told Phil to tell you." said Lil, even though it was a lie.

"Do you want dinner?" asked Betty.

"No thanks, I ate at Jessica's." said Lil, even though that was another lie. She figured she had to lie to her mother for a few months anyways, so why not start now. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Oh, okay." said Betty.

"Lil ran upstairs to her room and quicly turned on her computer. She opened her e-mail and messaged Tommy.

Tommy,

I really need to talk to you. can you call me at 7:30? I can't tell you online.

Love, Lil.

Tommy quicly emailed back and said:

"Okay. I'll just go outside and call you on my cell phone."

Lil layed on her bed until 7:30. Everything was a blur to her. That night. Telling Jessica. The test. Lying to her mother. All she could think is "My life is over." It was finally tinme. Her phone rang at 7:30 sharp.

"Hi baby, whats up?" said Tommy.

It felt good to her his voice. It made Lil's life feel better for a moment.

"Tommy, I"m pregnant." said Lil.

"Oh my god. Are you fucking serious?" said Tommy in shock.

"Yes." said Lil. "I took a test at my friend Jessica's house today."

"What the hell are we supposed to tell our parents?" yelled Tommy. "We're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Oh my god Tommy, I thought you'd be the one who would understand." said Lil in a shaky voice. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Know what Lil..maybe we should of never snuck around. Maybe we should of never slept with eachother. I think this was a huge mistake." said Tommy.

"Geat, now your gonna leave me during a hard time. I excpected more from you." said Lil, who was surprised she wasn't crying yet.

"Well you shouldn't of. Now go with your rich, snobby friend...She'll support you." said Tommy, who was still angry.

"She's not rick or snobby. Her and her mom understand." said Lil.

"Know what Lil? I thik you're turning into one of them. I thought you wouldn't but you are." said Tommy.

"No Tommy, I'm not. I still love you more than anything. I don't want that to change." said Lil, wh had tears running down her cheeks.

"Well I don't know if I still love you." yelled Tommy.

"What about--."

It was too late. Tommy alredy hung up. Lil was crying and was really angry. She picked up her phone and dialed Jessica's home number.

"Hey Jessica. Its Lil. Is your mom around too?" said Lil.

"Yeah hold on, I'll put you on speaker." said Jessica.

"Hi Ms. Smith." said Lil.

"What's wrong? said Jessica, who could tell Lil had been cryng.

"I told my boyfriend to call me." said Lil, who was about to cry again. "And i told him waht happend."

"So what did he say and how did he take it?" asked Jessica.

"He only cared about what our families would thik and he was yelling at me" said Lil, while she was sobbing "Then he told me to go talk to you guys because you'll understand more. And he said that sneaking around and doing me was a huge mistake. then when I told him, I still loved him a lot, he said he doesn't know if he still loves me."

Lil was still crying and now she was crying even more. She needed Tommy.

"Aww honey, things will probably get better. Try texting or IMing him tommorrow. He'll probably will answer." said Ms. Smith.

"Thanks." said Lil. "I'll try." she felt a little better now.

"Hey, want to sleep over on Saturday?" asked Jesica. "You need some girl to girl time."

"Yeah, I'll ask my mom and I'll tell you tommorrow in school." replied Lil. She agreed that she needed to relax.

"Okay." said Jessica and Ms. Smith.

"Thanks guys." said Lil. "You're helping me through so much. You are great"

Lil went downstairs and found her mother and father fighting again. Lil quickly ran upstairs and started crying again. Her life couldn't get much worse. She knew she had to leave. So, Lil packed a bag and money and caught a bus. She called Jessica again.

"Jessica, I'm coming to your house. My parents are fighting again and I can't take it at all." said Lil.

"Okay Lil." said Jessica. "I'll tell my mom. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. I can't stay at my ouse though." answered Lil.

Lil arrived at Jessica's house. Jessica and Ms Smith gave her a hug, then showed her were she could sleep. Lil went to bed and Jessica came in.

"Lil..everything's gonna turn out to be okay in the end." said Jessica in a comferting voice. "Me and my mom will be here for you."

After a sleepless night, Lil rose out of her bed and got dressed. She ate breakfast with Jessica and her mom. Then Lil's phone rang. It was Betty. She was angry.

"Lil, what got into you. you scared me to death. I had no idea where you were. Seriously, whatr got into you?" yelled Betty.

"Mom..I'm pregnant." said Lil, with her whole body shaking.

------------**TO BE CONTINUED**------------


End file.
